


Hogwarts school dropout

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Lily Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Severus re-evaluates his life after the shrieking shack incident, and comes to the conclusion that perhaps it is best to leave Hogwarts hallowed halls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> As normal I am only writing this story because the idea wouldn't leave my brain at the moment, and I stupidly thought writing down the story may let me continue to write my other stories! It was inspired by a series of stories that labelled Severus as being justified for being attacked by Remus in their forth year! I am not making any money out of the characters invented by JK Rowling

Rita Johnston was beside herself, her older brother was going to be expelled because of the prank that the Gryffindor’s had pulled on her.  The Gryffindor girls led by the Gryffindor prefect Lillian Evans had humiliated her in front of the whole school, ever since she had taken with the marauder leader James Potter and ditched her muggle school friend Severus her true colours had shone though!  It had been nothing all the girls had done was make her cry by taunting her with her spiders, throwing them in her face, leaving them near her school bags and the final straw was throwing one down her school robes, her crime reporting the girls for experimenting and putting themselves in danger.  So the girls had bullied her with the tacit approval it seemed of the school staff, when Mark found out he had hit out the only way he knew, by pranking the Marauders especially their leader James Potter.

 

The Headmaster and the school staff had been outraged that a well like amicable pupil from the Gryffindor house had been pranked.  Oh it was alright for the bullying little fiends to bully and prank there way though Hogwarts.  But Merlin forbid that anybody paid them back in kind.  So here they were waiting for the axe to fall as the muggle saying went.  This was the excuse after all that Dumbledore needed to expel her brother from Hogwarts.  Mark was a werewolf but unlike that little shit Remus had a back bone and didn’t believe that the sun shone out of Dumbledore’s arse! 

 

Well before he started Hogwarts, Dumbledore had appeared and given him and his parents the crap about “how he  would allow poor little Mark to join Hogwarts, to learn how to control his condition and how the staff would support him”

 

His old man had just looked at Dumbledore and for the first and only time that he could recall swore and replied “Cut the bollocks arsehole, my children are witches and wizards and have the right to study at Hogwarts, whether or not you want them to. I or his sire will be on the days of the full moon collecting him from Hogwarts, so he can socialize properly with his family, so if that is all you have to say… **.f…k off** and don’t come back” and with that Dumbledore had left with his tail between his legs.

 

Suddenly the door to the Badger house was flung open a firstie ran in shouting that Mark was not going to be expelled as apparently that weido Snake Snape had taken the blame for Marks pay back and the punishment that apparently went with it!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was canning a young pupil. The male student was bent over the end of her desk, and every time she used the cane on the pupil she hit him harder, she appeared to reluctantly stop the punishment after the twelve strike of the cane.

 

The Deputy Headmistress then told the pupil “One day Snape, I will break you and you will cry when I finish punishing you, believe me I know that the only way you will learn your rightful place and be truly sorry for your behavior is when I have broken you and you leave here crying, now get out my sight and remember the detention with that squib Flitch tonight, perhaps he can get you to see that you are nothing being born to a squib and an illiterate muggle father. You are nothing and will be nothing” and with that a young Severus dressed in the Hogwarts uniform of Slytherin got up politely composed himself and left the room.

Severus walked out the door where a younger Huffle puff student stood waiting for him “Snape, did she punish you harshly because of me? I didn’t mean for you to take the blame for hexing the marauders that the last time, and I would have confessed to hexing them, but everybody knows that the professors won’t believe that they make everybody weaker or younger than them lives a living hell! And what they did to …………….” The boy cried out, stopping Severus as he started to go down the stairs to the great hall

“Johnson, looks it’s alright McGonagall did nothing but give me a couple of detentions with Flitch and a nasty lecture…nothing else happened, let’s go to supper” and with that the two boys proceeded to enter the great Hall.  The hall found the marauders including Remus and his onetime best friend Lillian Evans laughing about how Snivellous looked and the rags he wore with his James Potter shouting to another Gryffindor lad “Hey Frank! The house elves wear better clothes than Snivellous, hey Snivellous can’t your parents afford decent clothes” Severus just shook his head in desperation  and carried on to the Slytherin table to have his supper.

 

Severus sat down at the Slytherin table and looked down at his housemates, he knew that a few of them had been recruited by Lord Voldemort, and really who could blame them.  At Hogwarts and in British Magical Society generally slytherns were regarded as evil, nasty pieces of low life.  For many Slytheryns the only choice they saw after seven almost in some cases eight years of judgmental hell was to either leave British magical society and join the muggle society or join Lord Voldemort’s cause.  Severus before he had woken up this morning had made up his mind to join Voldemort’s cause.  After all after his supposedly best friend had publicly ditched him this summer because in a moment of rage and humiliation he had called her a Mud blood, it had been after analyzing her behavior and speech that day he realized she had already cut her loses and had just been waiting for an opportunity to end their friendship the words she used to end their friendship ended with “Snape, my friends have never seen why I wasted my time with you” which was very telling, she hadn’t said “Snape, my other friends” so she had already decided on the cause of action before that day and just wanted an excuse to end their friendship.

 

But this morning her had woken up in his dormitory bed knowing that he had been sent back to relieve his life by the three fucking lords of Magic, Time and fortune.  Oh no the shits couldn’t let him rot in hell for eternity, no he had to relieve his shitty life again in order for him to not end up having his throat ripped out by a posioness snake and generally hated by everybody magical!  Apparently sending him back in time was a once in a milieu or so decision and only granted if the fates and gods thought that a person’s life had been screwed with!   His shitty life should have somehow managed to bring together the magical and muggle worlds.  ‘Whatever’ as the students he taught had often said, he had wanted to die, had been ready to die and what happens! This happens, he had all his memories of his previous life, no way was he following one let alone two murdering narcissistic psychopaths thank you very much!  He was going to get though the next two years of this hell obtain his NEWTS and then complete an applied mathematics course at a muggle university, living off the grant that the muggle government still provided for all university students at this time.

He wasn’t going to become a Potions master, no way was he going to invent, modify and improve bloody potions and then let any  arsehole use and brew them without paying him for his hard work.  Potions masters could not patent their work or invention, it had been decreed many years ago that potion masters should work for the greater good!  Well stuff that, he still remembered the years of hard work and poverty when obtaining his potion masters.  No this time he was still going to invent and modify potions, but he was going to patent them with the Swiss Goblin bank, so that every time a person used his recipes he would get a small payment.  Over time the payments would build up and hopefully make him a very rich wizard.  Another plus point to not becoming a potion master was that he wouldn’t have to teach at this establishment, or find a sponsor to fund him though his mastery.

 

Of course if he was a half decent person then he would just arrange to meet with Dumbledore and tell him everything that had happened in his last life.  About the horcruxes, Dumbledore dying of a cursed ring etc.  But he was as the majority of magical society would say a shitty, lying low life snake that had no morals or ethics that didn’t deserve anything decent in his life.  Even the house elves hated him and that was accomplishment that hardly anybody earnt,  and he didn’t want to burst anybody’s bubble. 

 

He had overheard people talking about the shack incident, he had even overheard one of Sirius friends a Raven no less, say that if it was anybody else but that ‘low life, bulling stinking, shitty freaking snake Snape’ then he would be guilty of manslaughter of a fellow student.  But apparently because it was the ‘low life, bullying, stinking, shitty freaking snake Snape’ it was almost a public service to cleanse the world of him.

 

What Severus never understood was where the hatred came from, oh he gave back as good as he got to the marauders and the other bullies, even tried to do academically well!  And no matter what his ex-friend said, he couldn’t make enemies of his house mates because of the small matter that he wanted to be able to sleep relatively safely in his bed thank you.  But no matter what he did, nobody liked him it was if they couldn’t get past his appearance or his povety. He apparently was the cause of most the fights, bullying etc in Hogwarts, thank Merlin he never was chased by the female population of Hogwarts, at least he couldn’t be blamed for the unwanted pregnancies that occurred in the school every year.  I mean it couldn’t be because the school housed both hormone fuel driven sexes in its houses, and then expected the little cretins to show restraint! But of course that was his lowlife shitty muggle attitude coming though and not the superior magical we are above such things as our kids shagging everything that moves in school attitude.   He was even blamed for hexing Evans best friend one day by the lake, when he strongly denied his involvement or being any way near the incident, Lilly had rounded on him and just stated that “ ** _He knew who hexed her best friend, and that if he was an honorable man then he would tell the staff who had committed the bullying!_** ”  He just kept his counsel that day, after all if the rumors in the snake pit were true, then there had been more to the incident then Lilly believed.

 

At one stage last year, after hearing what he had regarding the shrieking shack incident, and then finding his beloved father had been in hospital yet again for trying to take his own life when he had got home.  He almost packed his merge belongings emigrated to the USA and confessed to being the newest serial killer.  His reasoning was sound to him, it would take the Americans at least twenty years to get round to executing him, he would be relatively safe, have clothes and a roof over his head.  Really it would be doddle to be on death row then a student in this cest pit of a school.

 

Well he couldn’t go through with his first plan, so he had decided on following  his second plan, which was to be expelled from Hogwarts and the magical world.  In his previous life he knew that Johnston had been expelled for his pay back prank on the marauders.  So with that little tit bit of future information he had gladly admitted to Flitwick that he had pranked his nemesis Potter.  There he stood before the headmaster waiting for the old coot to give him the good news, he had even worked out where it would easiest to break his wand! When the bastard had handed him over to the La Binz of  Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall.  McGonagall hated the snakes, tolerated the Ravens, belittled the Badgers and gloried in her Lions and their antics.  So what had been his punishment 12 with the cane and the next three months in detention with Flitch the care taker, which meant that he had a week’s detention now and another 11 weeks detention when he returned to this prison. 

 

 

But he had get the first detention over with tonight with Flitch the caretaker,  before he could return to his prison cell and plan out his future.  Thank Merlin Severus thought that he still had his impressive mental skills, he could easily keep out Dumbledore out of his mind and even mislead him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly Evans looked across the great hall of Hogwarts and was very disconcerted to see that her ex death eater friend had totally ignored her!  Not once had he looked in her direction, if she didn’t know better she would think that Severus did not care about her. 

 

Even though she had rightly ended their friendship after he called her a Mud blood, she knew that he still worshiped the ground she walked on.  For seven years their friendship had been the hero worshipping and adoration of the little weirdo of her, of course she had used him.  Who wouldn’t, but she had to ditch him this  year after their OWLs of course, and the incident by the lake was just a God send.  Giving her the excuse she needed to publicly ditch him, after all he would never amount to anything, and she needed somebody rich, influential and handsome to bond with.  Not for her some tawdry upper muggle class life for her.  No she deserved and was going to have the life she deserved, not the hard working life her parents and sister aspired to.  But it was still aggravating to see Snape totally ignoring her, well she would soon change that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was just before curfew that Severus made it back to his bed in the fifth year Slytherin dormitories.  He was exhausted but before falling asleep he made himself review what had happened today.  Well detention with Flitch was not all bad, the caretaker allowed him to start his summer holiday and watch the Ashes series on his hidden Television in his office! But watching England playing cricket was soul destroying.  He hated to admit it but the muggles had found a sport that was as inane and stupid as Quidditch, although it was a lot safer admittedly.

 

Well coming back to relive his shitty live had changed at least one person’s life, in his old life Mark Johnston had been expelled for the prank he played on the marauders for his sisters bullying by the Gryffindor girls.  No he lay in bed and thought, and then realized that everything big and small would be changed by him reliving his life! 

 

So what to do!  For the next two years he had to stay in this prison and obtain his NEWTS again, which would be so boring and unstimulating for him.  He knew that he could take the exams tomorrow and pass them with outstanding.  But if he left this prison then he would have to work in the muggle world, and while that didn’t bother him.  He knew his father would be disappointed in him not fulling his potential, and he didn’t want to worry his father.  Suddenly Severus sat bolt upright, he knew what to do, it was riddously simple, he would coast along in his NEWT subjects and not do any course work.  The NEWTS like the OWLS were based on exams practical and written, all he had to do was pass the final exams.  Instead of concentrating on his NEWTS, he would study the muggle subjects he needed to gain some understanding of the subject he wanted to study at university.  He would also ensure over the next two years that all his discoveries, potions and improved potions were patented with the Swiss Goblins.  The best part of his plan was that he could hide in plain sight!  If he became in the eyes of his peers and the professors of the school just another average or below average student, then neither the Dark or Light side would feel the need to recruit him to their cause.  After all he knew no matter how outstanding his OWL results had been, if he was seen as failing his subjects the professors would put it down to the fact that his supposed best friend Lilly had helped him all these years.  With his mind made up on a cause of action, Severus drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips and lighter and happy heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next few days continued for Lilly since the day unbeknownst to her Severus Snape had reawaken in this timeline.  He ignored her, never once acknowledging or even  looking her way.  If she went to the library to study he wasn’t there!  He just looked sullenly at everybody including the professors, he had even answered back Professor Flitwick during one of their last classes of the year with the sarcastic reply “Hopefully never have to do this shit again when I leave this prison” when Flitwick had asked Severus what he was going to do when he left Hogwarts, when Severus had just sat in his class not even trying to do the Charms wordlessly that had been set.  Well that had meant that Severus had been given a detention with Flitch that weekend.  Severus had sneered and replied “ ** _Whatever_** ” loud enough for the class to hear.

 

After class Severus strode away as if he owned the place!  Ignoring everybody and anything, he didn’t even write down their homework, just haphazardly dumped the bags in his worn bag.  

 

Of course the marauders couldn’t let Severus disrespect go unpunished, they cornered him in the corridor leading to the great hall and were just going to give him a lesson on how to be respectful to your betters, which meant everybody in the case of Severus.  When professor McGonagall appeared and took Snape to the Headmasters office.

It was later that day, the rumors started circulating round the school, Snape had been expelled from Hogwarts and had his wand snapped due to the supposed pranking of the marauders at the beginning of the week.  Of course the reason was a lot more mundane and ordinary, but the rumor mill had been correct Severus Snape was finished with his Hogwarts education.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall led Severus to the headmasters office, and was politely dismissed.  Severus face dropped, whatever the headmaster had called him to his office for, it wasn’t good news!  Especially as his oldest stepbrother Stephen Snape and who he knew was his Aunt Emma from his old life were in the room. 

 

Albus Dumbledore tried to start a conversation, his Aunt stopped him and told Severus that he was coming home with them now.  She turned to the headmaster and with little undisguised  fury said “I will let you know when my nephew is to be returned to your care…. ** _as I am now his legal guardian_**.  If he is returned to your care….there had better be no more instances of what has gone on before! Or you will be very sorry Headmaster.”  With that a house elf popped into the room with his trunk, Stephen shrunk it and he walked out of Hogwarts for the last time as a student in the company of his paternal family.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They walked down Hogwarts steps and into a black Bentley muggle government car, which when they were all seated comfortably drove off.  It didn’t take long for the car to reach the nearest airport where they soon waiting for the next flight out of Scotland and to all places Luton Airport.  Severus started to ask what the problem was in the airport lounge, when he saw his aunt shake her head!  He then understood, whatever the family news was he would be told when they were back home and not before.  It was a unwritten law in the family, that all important business was not discussed in public only behind closed family doors.

 

They were met by his Uncle Walter when they exited the airport, granted they had to wait for him to make it to the Airport from his home.  Nobody who lived near Luton after all parked at the Airport if they could help it, the carparking costs were astronomical after all.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day found Severus resting upstairs in his Aunts spare room, which was now his.  He had leant that his father Tobias had been sectioned under the muggle mental health act.  He had been diagnosed with paranoia and had been transferred to a secure mental health unit from the hospital ward that he been a patient on due to his latest suicide attempt.

His father had also told his family and the mental health consultants who had in the end sectioned him for his and everybody’s safety in detail about the nightmares he had been having, not of his death but of Severus previous life, and the bullying that he had endured during his time at Hogwarts.  The family had banded together and had quickly made the arrangements to have Severus take a leave of absence from Hogwarts!  It had taken Stephen with his notable contacts in the muggle government for them to be able to take Severus from Hogwarts.  Dumbledore had fought them tooth and nail.  He had suggested that Severus should remain in the comforting environment of his friends and school, after all Dumbledore had said Severus father had cut all contacts from his family, and obviously wanted Severus not to know them.

 

That had led to a meeting in the Headmasters office yesterday morning, when his Aunt and stated that unless he released Severus into his care, then the instances of bullying that Severus and others had to endure would be published in the magical press and investigated by the muggle government.  Dumbledore tried to bluff his way out stating “that has never been any bullying of Severus, he is well liked and respected by his peers and professors”

 

“If that is the case Headmaster, then why was my nephew nearly killed by a dangerous werewolf and then punished by you and perpetrator given a reward for his actions?” his aunt angrily asked

 

“Because I  had to think of the innocent young man, who would have been killed if the incident was made public…I had to act for the greater good, and ensure that innocent students were not harmed because of the unfortunate prank”

“No! you decided that my nephew was an acceptable sacrifice for your greater good nonsense…let’s see you have what five six werewolves studying at Hogwarts….and only one of them has attacked a fellow student during the full moon…could that because the other werewolves are looked after and grounded by their families during the full moon perhaps, and not left to roam the grounds with their friends.  Perhaps you should ask the local residents if they think the loss of  their domesticated pets is worthwhile allowing the student his freedom…”  it was after that conversation that Severus had been called to the headmasters office and allowed home in the arms of his paternal family.

 

For the next two weeks he walked around in a daze, he had thought that when he was returned to his life he would get the chance to see his father again and stop him from committing his successful suicide attempt.   What had started to come out of his father’s stay in the special unit was that his father was a transgender and desperately needed to become a woman.  His father had kept away from his family and made a royal mess of his life because he thought he knew that the family including his two eldest children would disown him for wanting to live as a woman.   But the family including Severus siblings and step mother had just accepted the news as nothing exceptional. 

 

What the family quickly realized and ensured that Tobias stopped telling his doctors, was that the nightmares he had were based on truth and future premonitions.  And that if they didn’t support Severus and his father then Severus life would turn out as bad as Tobias feared.

 

So when his father was released from the secure unit and into his families hands, they would explore the options that Tobias had regarding his transformation into a woman.  Merlin thought Severus he really hoped that they managed to do something with his father’s nose, it was bad enough going through life with his families nose as a man but to be gifted with it as a woman did not  bare thinking about really!

But today the family would be disgusting his future plans, it was not a conversation he was looking forward to!  They most probably wanted him to return to Hogwarts to finish his education, well he would just stick to his original plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus future plans with his families support, will he repeat his previous life, or has he learnt to let go of his doomed love of Lilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting this chapter with a major change at the end! Really just wanted to bring lilly down to earth! Sorry

Suddenly there was a rifle shot and an exclamation of “I got it” from  his younger cousin, Severus looked out the window and saw Lilly Evans owl flying erratically away from the house!  Oh joy it looked like Lilly was trying to prove she was a good Christian and reaching out to her lost friend in his time of  hardship!  Why couldn’t she or anybody else from that world just let him be in his loneliness, nobody had cared before and only cared now because it was the right thing to do! He had after all spent the last twenty three years of his previous life alone and unloved, he knew he only had to think about the time he had fled the Great hall for the last time with the word “coward” being shouted after him, to remember how alone he had been.

 

Severus knew that people reading about his life story would side with the others, and point out that he had killed the greatest arse hole the magical world had known.  That his role as a spy had meant that his life would be forfeit, but it was because he had always been unloved, despised and alone that people close to him could allow him to make the sacrifices he had.  He was the only one who could kill Dumbledore, not because he was trusted absolutely by him….no he could kill Dumbledore because all through his life since he first entered the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, he had been groomed to be the ultimate fall guy, the Hans Grubbier of the magical world, someone people thought was so vile and evil that he would do the things he was accused of.  But no more, he may be alone in the magical world and unloved, but he had learnt his lesson from his previous life and would now make his way his way in the muggle world like his two step brothers and the rest of this family, the magical world could for all he cared go screw themselves! And the sooner the better in his opinion.

Lilly Evans sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, when her owl careed to her and landed by her plate.  She looked at the owl with distain as she took from it the letter Snape had sent her.  She noticed the injured wing finally, it looked like someone had shot at it, well that meant that she would have donate the thing to Hogwarts and get her parents to purchase her a new owl.  After all once injured an owl was never as efficient at delivering letters as before.  Why had she written to the shit Snape, oh yes it was to ensure that she was still seen as a good person, someone who cared for someone even after they had been badly hurt  by them!    Also the most important person in the magical world had asked her to contact Severus to find out how he was coping during the family crisis.

 

The letter was short and to the point Lilly realised as she read it

 

**MS LILLY EVANS**

**I AND MY FAMILY THANKYOU FOR YOUR CONCERNS DURING THIS TIME,  BUT WANT YOU TO JUST FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE.**

**YOU NEVER ONCE CONTACTED  ME DURING THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!  SO I GATHER YOUR BEST WISHES AND CONCERNS ABOUT MY LIFE AT PRESENT IS BECAUSE YOU WANT PEOPLE TO BELIEVE YOU ARE THE MOST GOOD AND CHRISTIAN PERSON THERE IS AT HOGWARTS.**

**OF COURSE A BONUS WOULD BE FOR YOU TO SPREAD MY PRIVATE LIFE AROUND HOGWARTS, SO EVERYBODY THERE CAN HAVE ANOTHER LAUGH AT MY EXPENSE AGAIN!**

**WELL Ms EVANS DON’T WORRY, I HATE YOU NOW JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED ME.  I  SINCERELY HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD AND PROSPEROUS LIFE WITH THE SHIT JAMES POTTER.  YOU BOTH DESERVE EACH OTHER.**

**ONE WORD OF CAUTION, FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES SAFETY, NEVER TRUST THE RAT PETER PETTIGREW**

**YOURS**

**SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE**

Lilly read the letter than ran from the hall as if the hell of hounds were after her, crying uncontrollably!   Of course leaving Severus reply at the table for everybody to read and then make the correct assumptions from the letter.

 

James picked up the letter and read it, he was livid how could the slimy snake Snape send his Lilly such a letter, the snake should just be glad that his perfect little women was willing to reach out to him.  Well he would ensure that Snape ruled the day he sent back the reply he had.  He turned to his friends and started to make plans of how they would make Snape’s life literally hell on earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Severus had just accompanied his Aunt to the local muggle college of education, and enrolled in the subjects that he would need to pass at  A level for him to go to muggle university.

 

The family council that had been held two weeks after his ensuring his father (now mother) safety had consisted of him stating his future plans.  To his shock instead of his family making him to return to Hogwarts to finish his education they had wholehearted supported his decisions.  So he was now enrolled in the subjects he needed to take, and when he hopefully passed the subjects this year at A level, then hopefully study at the muggle university of his choice.

 

His Uncle Beatrice had managed to arrange an appointment with the goblins regarding patenting his inventions and work.  He had already taken his NEWTS at the beginning of the summer and was now awaiting the results this week, so that regardless of the grades he received he would be then officially finished with his magical education and out of the clutches of Headmaster Dumbledore and his minions for ever.

 

He had spent the summer being exclusively tutored in the muggle subjects, ensuring that he was at the GCSE level in the subjects he needed to study.  If everything went to plan then he would be starting university in two years time.

 

His life would be lived on his terms he realised, he had always thought during his previous short and lonely life that his greatest regret was not making up to Lilly and being the reason for her death.  But he had realised when he was sent back to relive his life, that his biggest regret was not allowing his family to help and support him, allowing him to make the biggest mistake in his life joining Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.  He knew logically that someone would take to Voldemort the prophecy regarding Lilly and James, but it wouldn’t be him!   He would live his life without the weight of guilt and bitterness he had felt.  He wouldn’t be like the ‘rock’ mentioned in the song ‘I am a rock’, no he would live his life happy and fulfilled.   He had family, new friends and hopefully in the future a significant other that he could live and make a life with. 

 

First love he now knew could be cruel and unfulfilling!    His first and only love in his previous life had allowed him to be with his permission manipulated to protect a rule breaking son of his nemesis, to never be able to live a life that allowed him to grow into a productive member of society.  He had allowed his crushing first love to mould him into a bitter, sarcastic and bullying tyrant, unloved and hated by most people.  But he realised that for him to grow and make something of his life.  To become a person that people like and welcomed, that encouraged and helped people he would have to man up as the muggles say, and get over his first unrealistic love of Lilly Evans.  Yes it was sad and hurt him at the moment to realise that even in this life he would never have Lilly as his.  But that was life, and for him to grow and move on with his life he needed to mourn the relationship that never was, only by accepting the evitable could he move on and grow, but Merlin it was bloody painful to do!. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Professor Flitwick looked out over the great hall one morning at breakfast, he was ashamed of the students and especially the perfect muggle born Lilly Evan, prefect and if Dumbledore’s hints were right the next Head Girl with the bully James Potter as Head boy next year.  Oh he knew that the marauders pranking was bullying in disguise, but it had always been acceptable since Dumbledore’s tenure as Headmaster for the pranking of certain groups of Gryffindor’s to be allowed.  In the past it had been the Prewitt twins, the Longbottom group (before Franks time it must be admitted).  By allowing the bullying of the groups Dumbledore was sending out a subtle message that Gryffindor was the house to be part of, that they could no wrong.

But getting back on track, Fillius had been disappointed in the students response to Severus leaving Hogwarts.  They had forgotten him, oh for a few days maybe a week the talk was about what had happened to the boy, especially after the private letter he sent to Ms Evans had been made public.  But perhaps that was why he written it like that, ensuring for once that everybody knew that his private business was his, and that the relationship Ms Evans thought she had with the boy was over.  But now everybody including his head of house had forgotten about the boy, perhaps it was for the best.  Out of sight meant for most magical people and society out of mind.  Fillius had managed to keep in contact with the family and Severus through his goblin family.  The lad was doing well, had made friends with a group of his peers and spectacularly passed his NEWTS with all outstanding’s.  Severus was determined to attend a muggle university when he finished he studying at the local muggle college.  Yes Severus was going places, even if those places unfortunately were in the muggle world and not the magical world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The following years passed very quickly for all concerned, as to be expected Lilly and James finally married and she became pregnant with their son Harry Potter.  Her parents never really forgave her marrying young and becoming pregnant so soon after finishing her education, they had expected her to continue with her education and make something of her life.

 

The big surprise was their other daughter Petunia, she had eclipsed all their expectations.  She had left school attended night school and through perseverance and hard work attended a university studying electronic engineering.  She had promptly accepted a position down south in Hertfordshire and was doing very well in a well-known computer company.  She had of course married  first love Vernon Dursley, and he did accompany her to family events including Lilly’s wedding.   But they hadn’t been invited to their oldest daughter’s wedding, after they wouldn’t back down on their stipulation that Lilly and her spouse was to attend the wedding as well as them.

 

Perhaps it had all gone wrong between the sisters when the marauders encouraged by their old headmaster had pranked Vernon at the wedding reception.  The next day they received a letter from Petunia stating forcibly that she never wanted to be in the same county never mind the same house as her favoured sister.    It was a shame but the Evans died knowing that their two daughters had never made up, even at  Mr Evans funeral, it had taken all of Petunias self-control not to cause trouble and storm out when she saw that Lilly had brought her husband.  When Mrs Evans passed on soon after her husband, Petunia had not gone to the funeral, when she had been told by Lilly that her presence was not required, and that their mother only wanted her real family and friends to attend.  Petunia’s husband with his family had tried repeatedly to change her mind, but at the time of the funeral Petunia was found in the local church sobbing her heart out over her sister callous actions. 

 

It was when the Potters were expecting their first child that Dumbledore informed them of a prophecy that had been made about their unborn child.  The Potters tried to dismiss the prophecy, but Dumbledore explained that a death eater (now a spy for the order of the phoenix)  had overheard the prophecy being made and informed Voldemort.   It was confirmed that the prophecy was likely to be their son Harry, when he was born at 11.59pm on the 31st July.  The Potters went into hiding using their good friend Siruis Black instead of Peter Pettigrew who Dumbledore as had suggedted as the secret keeper of the fideous charm on their safe house. 

 

It was eighteen months later on old hallows eve, that Voldemort attacked the Malfoy's, and left their son a orphan.  Sirius and James was captured and sentenced to prison for being unmarked death eaters and for driving the Longbottoms insane by using the crutiatious curse on them for a prolonged period of time. They never had a trial even though Siruis's brother Regulas the new Lord Black fought for them, the evidence of their guilt was over whelming, after all they had the truthful testimony of three fellow members of the order of the pheonix and fellow aurors. Who had arrived just to late stop the pair from their evil actions.

 

It was later that morning after the pair of death eaters had been escorted to prison, that Lilly contacted the Dursleys to beg them to house and support herself and Harry. Because until Harry became of age and inherited the Lordship, nobody could access the Potter vaults or properties, so she had no money or accommodation in which to bring up Harry. It was later that day, that Petunia Snape collected her nephew and Sister from.the leaky cauldron, after being contacted by her her best friend and ex-manager Vernon Dursley.  Because what nobody realised in the magical world including her family was that Petunia had married Severus Snape, the poor and despised ex friend of her sister, and not their good friend Vernon.  It was this fact alone that would change the wizarding world, and thawt in time both Voldemort’s and Dumbledore’s plans for the magical world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has brought her two children up in the families old home, can old rivalries between the two Evans sisters be set a side for the Potters children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to trickster32 for editing this chapter.

Harry Potter listened into the argument that his mother and aunt was having, his mother Lilly Potter nee Evans lived in her own little fantasy world. He had been sent out to play in the ‘magnificent garden they had’ by his mother. Most of the garden like the rest of the house they lived in Godric's Hollow had fallen into disrepair, but his mother wouldn’t realise this as she had never left the house or the very small rose garden behind the house that Kreacher and Harry kept well-tended. The only other part of the Gardens that had been well tended and looked after over the years was the vegetable and fruit gardens, theses after all produced most of the food that they had to eat.

The Ministry had very fast and astonishing for their usual laziness seized the apparent wealth and assets of House Potter and House Black, although to Dumbledore annoyance and despondence the Potters were just slightly more wealthy than the Weasley’s!after James Potter and Sirius Black landed as unmarked Death Eater in Azkaban. The barrister which his mother with the assistance of Dumbledore had found for their trial had been unwilling to really help them. Firstly they had tried go got away with theline of defence, when they're not marked, then they couldn't be real Death Eaters. Alas this has been shoot down within seconds, other Inner Circle Members had beeninterrogated under Veritaserum as well as both Accused. And they had it confirmed that they have a very strict hierarchy among them. Only the most important of them, his Elite would grant the right to wear the Dark Mark on their left forearm. The new recruits will all get a Dark Mark, that would have been hidden with a Spell in Parseltongue. Only when you have proven yourself to be really loyal to the cause and get a place within his elite, the Dark Lord would make it visible again.

The only time, when it was visible on sight, was when he called them to a meeting. He could either called them all or single them out, they were his property and his life and magic had been bound to their dark master. To ensure that nobody of them could even betray him or try to kill him, he had twisted the Dark Mark, so that they would die gruesomely, should they only try to raise their wands against him. The only times were he de-activated this ability of the Dark Mark was by their duelling sessions, where they have to prove their worth for his ranks. They have been forced to fight against each other without rest and the last one standing had then duel against the Dark Lord. They couldn't win against him and he had no remorse to hurt them, when they thought otherwise.

Harry knew the truth about his father and Godfather, and not the imaginations of his mother. He had been very small when he realised that the name Potter was synonymous with evil and Slytherin ideals apparently! The Potter family was well known as being a Death eater family that had produced a man that had tortured a young couple into insanity.

He had tried to speak to his other Godfather Remus Lupin, but the cowardly werewolf would either run away with his tail between his legs, or change the subject.Harry’s and his sister's life were lonely, they had no friends in the magical world, all the other prominent magical families even the other Death Eater families had shunned them ever since his father and Godfather had been imprisoned. They were always the last to be served in the shops in Diagon Alley, when they could afford to shop there of course. His Aunt and Uncle had supported his mother and them ever since Aunt Petunia had rescued them from the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago.

Harry and his sister were forbidden by his mother from playing with his muggle cousins and friends, Dumbledore had managed to poison her mind even further against her muggle sister and her never do well husband. The fact that his Aunt was a director and one of the founders of company in leading and new muggle technology, and her husband was a Dr. of applied mathematics and was well sought after as a deputy headmaster, with some schools wanting him to become their headmaster, he also knew that they were very wealthy even eclipsing his families former wealth, due to his Uncle Severus' patents of the potions and spells he had developed and modified. Harry would have almost given anything to be part of his Aunt's family and have a normal muggle life with his cousins and friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly sat in her chair rolling her eyes at her jealous sister Petunia Snape, really her sister had always been jealous of her and her marriage into the highest echelons of wizarding society.Petunia had married that weirdo kid Severus Snape, they had known him from their muggle town she they had lived in, till she had attended Hogwarts.

If everybody believed her sister, then they would believe that her and James and their children lived in a slum. How many times did she have tell Petunia that her jealousy regarding her life was petty. Thank Merlin she had Dumbledore’s support, yet again Petunia had tried to get her to sign over the guardianship of her children to her and her husband. Spouting nonsense about if they all lived in muggle society then her children would have been put into their care many years ago. Lilly had very often patiently told Petunia that her mediocre ways and lifestyle was the very death sentence for her magical children. Well realistically her son Harry, her daughter Rose was unfortunately a simpleton and a squib.

Dumbledore had ensured that her children could never be taken from her, he understood her worries regarding her sister and husband attempted poisoning of her to Harry, Petunia had never forgiven her for marrying well.

Dumbledore always brought information regarding her husband and his friend Sirius, they were Aurors who were on dangerous undercover missions. There was that time just after the war, when Dumbledore had explained that Hogwarts needed new house elves, Lilly had with her husband’s agreement given the Potters house elves to Hogwarts, but when they were called by their new owner Dumbledore. The head Potter house elf had explained that all the Potter elves had been given their clothes by James Potter for not maintaining the high standards that were expected of them.Then when she had found out that the treacherous elves had managed to bond with Petunias family, and even Lords Blacks family she understood why James had freed them.

She knew that where ever she had her children went people talked about them, how wealthy they were, and how influential her husband James was. Never once had she worried about money, as Dumbledore had repeatedly informed her, James always ensured his family was well provided for.

She really had been disappointed when she found their children sleeping on muggle bedding, including cotton sheets. She had to point out that to Harry, that Potters only slept on the best quality Acromantula silk sheets!It was little things like the bedding issue, that showed Lilly how much Petunia and that weirdo Snape were envious of her and James, and how they tried to undermine them by pretending to her children that mundane muggle items and ways were better than magical ones.If she could, she would gladly give their only house elf Kreacher his clothes, but that was of course her James job to do, the elf was sullen and spiteful towards her. The only reason she could think of why the house elf hated her, was because of her blood status and the fact that a muggle born witch had the audacity to become Lady Potter.She was always so happy to see her and James mentor Dumbledore, without his advice and assistance she knew that she would have lost her children to her sister Petunia and her husband years ago.

How big was her shock as this has been proved to be a lie. Her sister had called upon the advice of one of the most renowned barristers in the Muggle and Wizarding World and after a thoroughly check-up of Lily Evans by Ted Tonks a very well-known muggle and magical mind healer, it had been decided by the Courts that the sole custody for Harry Potter and his sister Rose Potter would be handed over to his Aunt and Uncle. Lily himself would be forced to attend regularly sessions with a Psychiatrist as well as a Mind healer, who have been chosen by the ICW and wasn't dependent on Dumbledore. She was only allowed to speak to her children, when another responsible adult, aka Petunia or Severus was nearby.

The Medical Specialist had even recommended to send Lily Potter to a Mental Asylum so that they have more time to help her recover from her ordeal. A restraining Order against Albus Dumbledore was already valid, he wasn't allowed to have any form of contact with the children or their Mother. Should he ignore it, he would be send to Azkaban for a year at least in the High Security Division.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore believes his plans and actions are for the greater good, and that nothing can thwart them. Is this true, and can Harry and his sister have their relative happy ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to trickster for editing this chapter!

Of course Lord Voldemort is a psychopath, he is a Slytherin. After all ask most British magical individuals and they will happily tell you that the only house at Hogwarts that produce evil dark lords and criminals are Slytherins, they are openly ambitious, cunning and resourceful. And **25%** of British magical children at eleven are considered evil, nasty, and cheaters, they are the children that are booed when they play Quidditch for their house. Openly bullied by other students especially the Gryffindor students, considered the instigators of fighting and wrong doing, professors at Hogwarts punish them more harshly, and all because a 1000 year old piece of cloth sorts them into the house of Slytherin.   A Slytherin pranks a student from another house and they are bullying the student, a Gryffindor humiliates students openly by pranking them and they are openly cheered for their sense of fun and resourcefulness.  

 

Would you recognise a psychopath if they sat down next to you,  they after all, up to 4% of the population are considered psychopaths. Psychopaths are not the violent serial killers that novelists or the newspapers would have you believe, anybody you know could be a psychopath. Experts over the years have comprised a list of traits they look for when diagnosing a person as a psychopath these include superficial charm, manufactured reactions, pathological lying, no remorse for their actions, covert back stabbing and betrayal, turning people against each other and cognitive dissonance.   A successful psychopath hides in plain sight, carry out their plans in full view of everybody and ensures that the blame for their misdeeds are blamed on another person or group of people, who everybody else believes are at fault. 

 

So by following the unwritten laws of the British Magical society, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore chief Warlock of Britain and holder of the award Merlin first class could never be a psychopath, he was after all a Gryffindor!  Gryffindor are courageous, daring and chivalrous. 25% of British Magical children at eleven are considered brave, noble and inherently good. 25% of children in British Magical society are considered extremely intelligent, creative, wise beyond their years and accept other individuals without judging them on such arbitrary traits of the house they were sorted into, they are after all sorted into Ravenclaw house. 25% of British magical children are considered dedicated, value hard work and loyal to others. But three quarters of the British magical society consider Hufflepuff as thickos and only sorted into the badger house because no other house will accept them!

 

If you were very intelligent psychopath which house would you argue for that piece of 1000 year old cloth to sort you into!  Knowing and understanding that the whole of the British magical society will judge you from eleven when you are first sorted into an arbitrary house by that piece of cloth.  Which house could you lay low and dream and plan for dominance and power over people,  manage to charm and manipulate individuals with influence and power.  Starting with the staff at Hogwarts itself and your peers and fellow students, ensuring that you lay down the network of support for you and your plans when you graduate from Hogwarts.  But of course I am being stupid if I believed that a Gryffindor could be cunning, ambitious and resourceful,  Gryffindor’s like Albus Dumbledore would never have nasty Slytherin traits, Albus Dumbledore has over the years reluctantly taken upon himself the heavy mantle of the responsibility to ensure that the British wizarding society is correctly governed, he has always been in the background of the Wizarding society gently advising people in power. He is also one of the main reasons that the Slytherin house has become so despised by at least three quarters of the British magical society.

 

Albus Dumbledore also had a list of major problems due to his plans going spectacularly awry,  for years he had groomed certain individuals to follow certain paths. Albus Dumbledore liked to spend money, he loved being the most important and influential person in the British if not the Western magical societies. The major problem that Albus Dumbledore had faced when a young wizard, was that his family had no money or power to wield in wizarding society. The Dumbledore’s had once been a prominent wizarding family like their nemeses the Gaunts!  But due to Albus Dumbledore’s fathers actions, his family had been stripped of the seats they had held in the Wizengamot, the small amount of money that the family had was gone long before Albus father was kissed for his crimes against a group of muggle bullies.

 

Over his very long life Albus Dumbledore had managed to gain for himself wealth and power, it was a very minor detail that the wealth and power that Albus wielded so well was not actually his.  Albus as a young man had coveted his neighbours wealth and power, the power he had managed to gain over a very slow and long process, the wealth always seemed to eclipse him.  He had British magical society throw out with only the clothes on their backs the old dark magical families the Claudians. But the Goblins the nasty intelligent creatures had ensured that the Claudians money and wealth deposited in their banking system couldn’t be used by the Wizengamot and therefore not find its way into Albus pockets. The remaining dark and grey wealthy families took note of Albus actions, and with the assistance of the Vampires and Goblins transferred all their assets they could to the Goblins Swiss bank.   After the Claudians had been driven out of society, and the creature laws passed by the Wizengamot! The Goblins found themselves landlords of a number of large British estates, that allowed continuous tenure to magical families that had owned them.  So when Albus had tried to take a family’s wealth by legal means of course, he had found that the supposed wealth that families had were lies. Dumbledore had by the end of the first war with Lord Voldemort only three families left in which he could claim and use their wealth for his and therefore the British magical society good!  The three families he had targeted were the Longbottom’s, Blacks and the Potters, all the families were wealthy and powerful. 

 

His initial plans included the Potters dying and leaving poor Harry an orphan, the first part of the plan had been easy to accomplish.  After all his good friend Lord Charlus Potter and his bonded were easily poisoned slowly over a period of time!  Then the prophecy was cast by the fake seer, and he could persuade Lord Potter's son to go into hiding, but the idiot never took his advice and kept his best friend Sirius Black as the Potters secret keeper!  But that was easily rectified when he had the two best friends imprisoned without trail for the crimes against the Longbottoms. But the shock to find out he had been thwarted by his good friend Lord Potter the arsehole had been given advice apparently from a very good source and had moved the families wealth to the Swiss Goblins and made Harry Potter his fucking heir to the Lordship.  There were no regents named to wield power and the Potter seats, in fact Charlus Potter last will and testament stated that until Harry reached his majority and became Lord Potter, the Potter seats on the Wizengamot would be cast with the minority dark fraction.

 

The Blacks wealth had been assured when he ensured that the heir apparent Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor house by his instructions.  He had Sirius under his thumb, and through the antics and bullying by the marauders of the Hogwarts student population.  Culminating with the incident at the Shrieking Shack with the half breed Snape, he had ensured that the Marauders would follow him into the maws of hades itself, oh the Black family had tried to stop his plans by naming Sirius younger brother the Lord Black and disinheriting Sirius.  Albus had been very cleaver by ensuring that the newly named Black Heir would follow Lord Voldemort, and die in his service.  But Lord Regulus Black never became a Death eater or follower of Lord Voldemort due to the advice of a very good personal and family friend, so when Sirius was imprisoned it had no effect on the families standing in Wizarding society.

 

Not to mention that he had planned to use Snape as his personal spy in the Death Eater ranks, but he dared to thwarted his plans, instead of running to the Death Eaters like Albus had calculated it. The young man dropped out of Hogwarts and was only sporadic in the Wizarding World. He took his OWLs and NEWTs on neutral ground, which meant he couldn't even have the pleasure to break his wand. He had been so sure that his little puppet Lily Evans would have still secured the blind love from the low-life. However the stunt in fifth year had only ensured that he wouldn't even tried to speak to her ever again. He didn't even tried to talk to her and begged for her forgiveness as both had calculated it. Where did his plans go wrong? The boy couldn't have figured it out, that they planned to use him and throw him afterwards in Azkaban.

 

Although Dumbledore had originally planned to bound the boy like a slave to Hogwarts a cheap worker – Potions Professor, Brewer for the Hospital Wing and whatever else he could think of and wouldn't want to do himself.

 

The biggest disappointment was the Longbottoms, with the current Lord in what muggles healers called a persistent vegetable state, of course ensured by his loyal minions and inner circle members of the order of the Phoenix.  Albus had counted on the dowager Augusta Longbottom to bend to his wise counsel and will, and allow him to look after the estates finances and take up the harsh mantle of power and responsibility that the Lordship entailed, but the bitch with the help and assistance of the eldest brother of Lord Longbottom’s father had quickly established an iron grip control of the family power and wealth, quickly forgetting who she owed her status and power to!

 

Of course the now totally insane Lord Voldemort, that is of course what happens  after all when a person splits their soul into six pieces and deposit five of those pieces into five inanimate horcruxes!  Instead of just splitting your soul once, and ensuring that your horcrux was a living breathing person that was very well protected.  After all everybody who thoroughly researched the making of Horcruxes and not the bastardised version that Robert the Foul produced, understood that the soul could only be safely be split into two, and housed in a living person to ensure your sanity.  After all you could only then be made mortal when your living Horcrux died, and he had ensured his horcrux had been safely imprisoned for life, like James and Sirius. Had instead of going after Harry Potter, even after ensuring he had the Potters address, had decided to target one of his inner circles families the Malfoys.  So the Malfoys brat became the fucking boy who lived.  Adapting the prophecy had been easy (after Sybil Trelawney was so normally stoned that she didn’t know that the day had started, let alone what she had apparently sprouted to a packed pub!  So it had become ‘ ** _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have for thrice defied him….and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the summer equinox dies…_** ’  which of course meant Draco Malfoy he was born on 11.50pm June 21st the day of the summer equinox, and Dumbledore had ensured that Lucius Malfoy was known as a spy for his order of the phoenix after he was dead of course, after all the death can’t contradict the official version of events.  Best of all for him, he had ensured that Draco had been brought up with that nutcase his Uncle Lovegood and daughter Luna, and of course only known and interacted with his order of the phoenix families and children, and never with his mother’s sister and muggle spouse.

 

Dumbledore had ensured that Draco had been brought up on stories of how heroic his parents were, especially his father who had been of course in Gryffindor house and not the evil Slytherin house.  Of course if anybody checked the official records they would perhaps see the truth. But Dumbledore had always prided himself in ensuring that he was known as being honest and truthful. The only thing that had marred Dumbledore original plans, was that Draco couldn’t become the abused and submissive little brat he needed. But never mind he would work with what he got.

 

Too bad for him that Luna Lovegood was a real seer and with the help of her father had already worked on a successful contingency plan, so that Draco would know the truth when he started at Hogwarts and wouldn't be the helpless fool, who believed everything that Dumbledore spouted. They had been for years secretly in contact with Severus Snape and his family and used a golem, which would be send to Hogwarts instead of the real Draco. The real family: Xenophilus, Luna & Draco were living for years in Salem/USA and only the fake copies had been left behind.

 

With the help of the Goblins the soul shard of Voldemort had been successful removed from Draco and had been infused in the Golem-Draco. Draco was only happy that he wouldn't fight alone, but with the help of his real family and friends as they had him often explained that children shouldn't fight the war, when the Adults should have done their parts. He wasn't a martyr who should sacrifice his life for sheeple.

 

He should focus on his education and what he wanted to do with his life, after graduation. The Goblins have already ensured that Dumbledore wouldn't get the Malfoy wealth in his greedy fingers and he couldn't be announced as the Magical Guardian of Draco Malfoy as he couldn't fulfil the necessary requirements for this special child. This magical contract had been ironclad and they planned to expose Dumbledore for the criminal that he is, before he could ruined more lives.

 

His new plan involved him guiding Draco and his stooges towards beginning the new British wizarding war. He desperately needed the war to restart at least in the next four or five years, with the build-up beginning now. After all the British Muggle Government were starting to press for integration of the two societies again, and he knew that his use of Hogwarts funds for his own personal use and his loyal order of the phoenix members would be frowned upon.  But how else was he to keep in the lifestyle that he was accustomed to after all these years, and support the Weasleys and their insipid brood of thick offspring.  But if the worse came, then it would of course be the school governors who would be held accountable for the apparent mismanagement of school funds, just like it would be the ministry officials and the light side majority of the Wizengamot who would bear the brunt of passing his illegal laws and abuses of power.  He after all always ensured that he other people in place to take the blame and punishment for his actions in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Harry Potter did what he had done for the last six years of his life, taken the heat of his mother’s ire away from his younger sister. He had managed hopefully to negotiate his future for his sister’s safety. He had capitulated and would after all attend the cesspit Hogwarts school of magic, with the understanding that his sister became the ward of his Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Severus. He had known ever since he heard the argument between his mother and uncle, that his uncle and aunt would have gladly accepted him and his sister into their guardianship, and that if they had been a normal muggle family, then the courts would have granted his relatives the guardianship. But because they were classed as pure blood magical children, then the muggle courts had no say in their living arrangements. 

 

Albus Dumbledore had ensured as chief Warlock of Britain that his insane mother had full guardianship of them, they lived a perpetual world of decay and past memories of his mother. The wonderful Dumbledore had when his father and God father been imprisoned, ensured that they could live in the Potters house in Godric's Hollow of his father’s family.  Of course Dumbledore had not ensured that they had house elves or money to live on! Oh no, he had been quite contrite that the only things left of his father’s family had been this decrepit bloody house. 

 

The Potter house elves had bloody abandoned ship as it were, when his mother had graciously given them to Hogwarts school, they had all suddenly remembered they had been given their clothes by the despicable James Potter and were now free house elves, and had taken up residence with his uncle's families and family friend the Vernon’s, with a few older ones bonding to the Black house. They only had one very old house called Kreacher, who was really a Black family elf and so could never be able to given to Hogwarts school by his mother. Kreacher had tried his best, poor sod and ensured that at least him and his sister were well fed and clothed. 

 

He knew that his Aunt and Uncle had been supporting them for years, ensuring that their bills were paid, clothes provided and food on their table.  How did he know this, even silencing spells were ineffectual against certain muggle devices that his uncle's brother had procured for him, because Harry had used puppy dogs eyes and given him some bullshit about wanting to study the devices! 

 

Ever since he could remember they had lived in squalor, his mother rose every morning and dressed in robes that had been fashionable when the last muggle king had reined!  And then she walked around the house, lamenting against her very good friends who never acknowledged her now.  Of course it couldn’t be that they didn’t want to associate with a murderer's wife, the house itself had fallen into disrepair, nobody in magical society would either acknowledge his family or work for them.  Which meant that unless his mother got off her backside and did some repairs the house was left to its own devices, and as a totally magical dwelling the rate of decay was a lot faster than a muggle house. The only rooms that the family could now use safety were their bedrooms, living room and dining room. Kreacher bless the elf had even sacrificed his safety in the kitchen by ensuring that their rooms were structurally safe for them to live in.

 

Oh they didn’t even need to live in this grand hovel, his aunt and uncle had very generously offered the use of his mother muggle parents’ home, but of course to use that meant that it would be too painful for her. So don’t worry, her children just had to live in a hovel that a homeless person would turn their nose up at!

 

Even in parts of the house that was still habitable, the wallpaper was peeling from the wall due to the rising, lowing damp. The rats had taken up residence and were so numerous that the local feral cats had given up all hope of pest control and joined them. There were perpetual old hallows decorations with the spiders and there cobwebs hanging all over the place. There was no running water, cold or otherwise instead poor Kreacher or them when they could manage drew it up from the gardens well. A luxury of hot running water and shower or bath was when they could escape to his aunt and uncle.

 

The furniture should have been condemned to the rubbish tip long ago, the only furniture that was in relative good repair was his mother’s chair, the couch where visitors and he and his sister sat, the dining table and chairs.  Even their beds were decrepit, the sheets and covers were well worn and mended beyond use, but they had no access to any others, so it was either use the bed coverings or freeze to bloody death in the bedroom he shared with this sister.

 

His mother walked around every day like that Dickinson character Miss Havisham, not only oblivious to the squalor and decay and believing that they lived palatial lodgings. In fact the only things that they didn’t have in common with that character house, was there was no moulding feast or food on the table, but that was only because Kreacher ensured that the food leftovers was either eaten or put on his Aunts Petunia compost. So many times he had heard his mother berating his Aunt Petunia for living her little upper middle class life, where she was of course the Lady of the Manor and servants at her beck and call. But to get back to what hopefully going to happen today,  if all went to plan then his mother would sign guardianship of his younger sister Rose to his Aunt Petunia and spouse, by this evening she would be legally living with them in a warm comfortable muggle house. He had reluctantly lied to his sister last night, and told her that she was going to stay at their aunt and uncle for a long holiday never telling her it was to be a permanent arrangement.  Luckily or unluckily for her, she had what muggles called learning difficulties, and would never be able to live independently, she would always have the mind of a six or seven years old child.  It was due to the Hogwarts matron that his sister had been left a permanent child!  But in some things it was easier for them live with, hopefully after today Rose would be happy and loved and perhaps in time her memory of him would diminish!  But in order for this to work, Dumbledore had to agree to the plan, his mother after all would never act or think for herself, had his mother ever had an independent thought or action in her life.

 

Suddenly he was called into Kreacher’s domain the Kitchen where his Uncle Severus stood, and Harry just looked hopefully at him and Severus nodded and said “Harry! Good news, you and your sisters guardianship has been awarded to me and Petunia, you are both to come and live with us and the family.  The barrister that we finally found with the testimony and the muggle appointed children’s social worker ensured that finally your best interests were paramount over Dumbledore’s plans.   Because of this your mother has forbidden Petunia and her family for ever seeing her again, although her mind healer is hopeful that with the correct treatment your mother will get better over time…………we have to be quick and get you out of here before her healer with assistants comes and takes her to the secure unit to begin her treatment”

 

Harry shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, a mannerism that he had copied from Severus when he had lived with the briefly when they housed them after his father was imprisoned “No uncle! You and me both know that Dumbledore needs to think he controls me, in order for him to access my paternal families wealth…..this way he will believe his plan is working!....I have to stay within his apparent control..” 

 

 

“Harry! As we have tried to tell you before this!  Dumbledore could take all the Potters wealth and power, but as long as you and your sister are happy and well that is all that matters….Petunia and myself have more than enough to support you and your sister, and to be honest not having the drain and worry of keeping this house and Lilly will more than make up for any extra expenses that you believe you and your sister will cost us!  Also  Kreacher will be staying with us and looking after Rose, after all he bonded to both of you when he came to live with you…don’t worry Harry!  Your mother will be going to stay somewhere she will be well looked after, physically and mentally….Lord Black  is even sending one of his very aged house elves to ensure that your mother is looked after in the unit where she will be receiving her treatment…..the house elf is an old Potter Elf who feels that she has to try to look after you and your mother, even in Lily’s current state of mind!” With that Harry left Kreacher’s domain and went upstairs and packed, quickly his uncle and Harry with Kreacher travelled to his new home with his cousins. 

 

Harry later that evening laid down on his bed in his new room and for one of the few times in his life cried with happiness for himself and Rose, perhaps now they would  have the life they might have had for all these years, if his mother had just given his guardianship to aunt and uncle. It is as his mother said a middle class muggle life, but he now belonged to a family and will be allowed to flourish academically instead of sacrificing his future, to ensure his sisters future and happiness! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore smiled to himself, sitting in his throne like chair behind a massive oak desk that was always covered by ‘important’ paperwork, even when the paperwork was just old bit and pieces of parchment and newspaper articles made to look important. The desk it self was set upon a raised dais and the walls around his office were covered with portraits of previous notable headmasters and headmistresses. The rest of the room he had dressed up as an intimidating version of a grandfatherly study, with comfortable chairs and cosy nick knacks on the selves behind him, after all he knew the importance of ensuring that the right props were displayed and used to convey what he wanted.  At last his plans were coming together nicely.  He would soon have the Potter brat in his claws, and Malfoy would be sorted into the right house Gryffindor.  But best of all his Arithmancy professor and Slytherin head of house was a former student that he could bring down to earth.  Of course he would be magnanimous to the boy, he wouldn’t very often bring up the subject of how the boy with his families blessing had forsaken Hogwarts and magical society for the muggle one….after all the boy was coming back to teach here with his tail between his legs as it were.   Suddenly a owl landed on his desk, Dumbledore took the parchment from the owl and then exploded with rage, how could that stupid muggle witch Lilly Potter allow his future plans to go awry.  No matter he would just ensure that his loyal minion James Potter was freed from Azkaban with all those ridiculous false charges dropped, and suddenly Dumbledore realised that he couldn't even do that as if James and Sirius were found innocent, it would firstly bankrupt the ministry with the financial money they would be awarded,  secondary other falsely imprisoned people would be set free as well and lastly the real culprits would be found and that would mean the end of his Order of the Phoenix, as they were allow members of his inner circle and had been acting on his express and secret orders.  But then Dumbledore smiled, of course the Potter brat would still be attending Hogwarts after all his Uncle would working here, and he knew that the man couldn't afford to send Harry elsewhere with the salary he paid his professors. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Petunia Snape was finishing packing up their house, their furniture was going to be placed into storage, and the house rented out for the duration of her husband’s new teaching position. Severus was a Dr. of applied mathematics, but had surprisingly gone into the teaching profession when they started a family together. They had sat down and she had reluctantly agreed that it made sense for him to teach for a time while their family were growing up, why she continued her career in the now multinational computer company.  Severus was a very good teacher, and the school where he was a deputy headmaster had been very reluctant for him to leave, promising a position if he changed his mind.

 

But a senior person in the muggle government had requested that Severus return to Hogwarts as a professor, they wanted a person they could trust and also knew was very proficient at their job in place so they could promote to Headmaster when they managed to take back ownership and control of the failing school.  They realised that Severus was the person  to help them turn round the failing school when were finally able to take back control of it.    The governments financial partners the Goblins were conducting a complete audit of the school’s accounts and Ofsted the regulatory authority were conducting their own audit on the school’s academic and other attributes.  It was only a matter of time before Ofsted reported that Hogwarts school was put into the failing category, and then the  government could officially take  over Hogwarts from the magical ministry legally due to the schools charter granted to it by Henry VIII all those years ago!  So by the end of the academic year at the latest, if not before then. 

 

The Government needed at least a term or realistically a year to ensure that they had in place enough teachers with the correct calibre and qualifications to ensure that Hogwarts could be run properly and safely.  A number of professors and staff would be made unemployed.  There were only two or three members of the staff that the muggle government thought were capable to do their jobs correctly. 

 

The Snapes had agreed as a family that now was the time for their family to make certain sacrifices to ensure that Severus advanced his career,  it was just a bonus that their beloved nephew was relatively safe form the ministrations of Headmaster Dumbledore.  Of course they were taking their own house elves including Kreacher with them, and had purchased cheap and cheerful muggle furniture to furnish their family quarters.  After all it would never do for any other member of school staff to realise just how wealthy they really were, and what the real reasons they were there for!


End file.
